What a Lovely Pair We Make
by Cyberbird09
Summary: Yuffietine. Vincent and Yuffie get to know each other through a few conversations that they have while alone. Oneshots.
1. Chapter 1

_I own none of the characters...cry with me T-T_

"Do you think he's my son?"

Vincent's eyes were dense with sorrow. He was unhappy, like always but something was different, almost horrifying in his voice.

"Who," I asked softly. "Sephiroth?"

"Yes," he answered simply. "I never asked Lucrecia if he was mine..."  
His voice choked as he spoke and it almost made me tear up but I had to be strong for him. I began to think. Sephiroth was a horrible person - a man who found pleasure in killing others – even women and children. He would destroy everything and anyone who stood in his way. And Vincent, sure he was a downer sometimes but he would never kill anyone innocent! Lucrecia, Vincent's dead lover, the mother of Sephiroth, she wasn't in anyway like that either...at least I don't think she was. No, Sephiroth could only be the son of Hojo, the man that stole Lucrecia from Vincent.

"No," I said firmly. "I don't think he's your son."

There was a long pause. Vincent was lying on his back on the floor - with only a small couch pillow to rest his head on. He was not looking at me but at the ceiling, surely he was pondering about what I had said.

"I guess I agree," he finally replied. "Besides, he looks nothing like me."

I had to jump in. "Except for maybe the vampire skin!"

It was true. Vincent's skin color was almost pure white but I must say, he looked rather dashing still, especially with his long black locks.  
Surprisingly, Vincent laughed at my comment. I had never heard him laugh before, and I had made jokes like that to him constantly! Boy his laugh was contagious...I couldn't help but go along with him. We laughed hysterically for a long time. Tears were rolling down my eyes and Vincent began to clench his stomach. Finally, when the pointless laughing became old, Vincent sighed heavily and turned sideways on the ground.  
"God, he looks so much like her," he said softly. "His eyes, his piercing blue eyes, like rain water frozen over. You could almost see right through them."

"When you saw him," I asked smoothly. "_Did_ you see anything through his eyes?"

"Yes," Vincent was not hesitant to answer. "Behind his eyes, I saw a storm."


	2. Chapter 2

_I own none of the characters...cry with me T-T  
_

"Cold sand," I cried. "Why is the sand so cold!? It's a beach for God's sake!" I wrapped the wool blanket tighter around my shoulders as the wind from the incoming storm picked up.

"It's cold out because of the weather, Yuffie." Vincent stated as-a-matter-of-fact-like.

Vincent must have thought that I was such a dope. "I realize that!" I yelled. "I'm just mad that the sun's not shining!" Vincent shook his head and continued walking. How could he be so calm?  
The wind echoed across the briny beach like an offspring of a tornado. The grey clouds indulged the sun as if it had been eaten by them. "Is this your first time at the beach, Vinnie?" I asked, trying not to let the wind bug me.

He was walking in front of me as I spoke. Not once did he turn to look back at me. I wondered what he was thinking about. "No," he finally answered. "I've been to the beach before but it wasn't _this_ cold."

"I'M SURE IT WASN'T!!" I called out to the storm that hovered over us. It made a menacing "crack" noise in response to me and I shrieked with fright. I shivered and looked out at the tempest ocean. "Was it _this _beach?" I asked when I recovered.

"No," he replied, still ahead of me. "Not this beach, it was a bigger one. The one I went to had many colorful umbrellas that decorated the smooth white sand I walked on. The sand…it was so soft; you could sink right into it if you weren't careful." He stopped in his tracks at the end of his description causing me to run right into him. "What?" I wondered out loud. Vincent peered over at the grey ocean - its waters tossing and flying up against the shore.

"The water wasn't like this either. The ocean was like...crystallized blue Gatorade." I looked at him with confusion and he turned to me and smiled slightly. "Well, it was."


	3. Chapter 3

_I own none of the characters...cry with me T-T  
_

"Sing a song of six pence  
Pocket full of rye"

That song is stuck in my head...

"Four and twenty black birds baked in a pie"

Will it ever stop?

"When the pie was opened the birds began to sing"

Oh come on!

"Wasn't that a dainty dish to set before a king!"

Finally...it's over.

"What was that?" Vincent asked me.

He was looking out at the sunset. His eyes were as dark as the night but when the orange ball in the sky shown upon his eyes they reminded me of that candy...Chocolate Oranges.  
"I'm sorry," I said. "I didn't realize I was singing so loud."  
He turned from the sun and looked at me curiously, waiting for me to answer his question.  
"I don't know what it's called," I said. "It's an old song. I used to sing it with my Mother when I was little."

"It's amusing," he said softly.

"Well," I said impatiently. "It's supposed to be! It's a kiddy song, dumb-ass…"

"Okay," he turned away at starred at the horizon once again. The water that the sun seemed to be melting into became the same color as the sky; a pinkish orange. It was like watching giant fruity ice-cream melt.

"There's something about sunsets," I sighed. "They're so relaxing; so peaceful."

"Yes," Vincent agreed. "If only life was a sunset."

"Do you ever think about what your life would be like if…if things were better; happier?"

It was when I finished speaking that I turned to him. The wind picked up and tossed his black locks through the air - he looked so majestic yet down-to-earth. I almost cried at the sight of the peaceful and foreign beauty that he portrayed.

"Yes," he replied. His voice was not melancholy when he spoke. "I often do, Yuffie."


End file.
